Sechs
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 7-A | High 7-A Name: Sechs, AR-6 Origin: Battle Angel Alita Gender: '''Male (Made as a fully cybernetic clone of female cyborg Alita, he later transitioned to the Fizziroy body) '''Age: 1½ years - 5 years as of Mars Chronicle. Classification: Combat Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plasma Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification, Vibration Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 2), Enhanced Senses (Able to use sonar and echolocation), Can achieve supersonic speeds whilst standing still by ionizing the polyethylene solution in his body effectively making it plasma which can also increase his power many times over, Voice Imitation, Elasticity (Able to expand and contract his body), Energy Absorption (Capable of absorbing the energy from attacks and then using it to boost the power of his own attacks), Resistance to Shock (Due to the elastic nature of his body) Attack Potency: Small Building level | Building level | Mountain level '''(Just swinging his sword around causes that level of energy) | Large Mountain level ' (Gave Zekka trouble) 'Speed:' '''Supersonic+' (Was able to keep up with Alita's speed) | Hypersonic | Relativistic+ (about 0.5333c) | At least Relativistic+, possibly FTL (Kept pace with a serious but nonbloodlusted Zekka) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 | Likely at least Class 10 | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely at least Small Building Class | Likely Building Class | Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Small Building level | At least Building level | Mountain level | Large Mountain level (It took a serious punch from Zekka to destroy his most powerful form) Stamina: Large. He is capable of fighting for long periods of time. Range: Several hundred meters with expansion punch Standard Equipment: Titan Blade (A specially designed sword manufactured of electro-plated crystallized titanium. This gives it increased durability and pliability, as well as a distinct shine. The Titan Blade sits at 6.25 meters (20.5 feet) in length, and 43kg (94-95lbs) in weight), Solenoid Quench Gun (The right arm of Sechs' modified TUNED body, as well as the first Fizziroy body, was capable of transforming into a .22 caliber super-conducting phase transition gun, also called a "Solenoid Quench Gun" which should be able to fire shots at a speed anywhere between 1km/s-5km/s) Intelligence: Sechs is not particularly intelligent in terms of books smarts compared to other characters but does have some basic understanding of physics and even invented his own fighting style dubbed sechster angriff in the short space of a year, has adept knowledge on rotational physics Weaknesses: Can only use his Sechster Angriff fighting style in a forward motion Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hertza Haeon:' One of Alita's most common Panzer moves which can also be used by Sechs, the Hertza Haeon is a strike that delivers a high-frequency vibration to the victim, concentrating kinetic energy on destroying or disabling the brain or heart. *'Einzug Rüstungen:' A technique used to match an opponent's rhythm and parry, then strike when the opponent drops their guard. *'Expansion Punch:' Sechs expands and contracts his body within the error range of nanoseconds which is followed up by a punch having thousands of times more power than his normal punch. *'Expansion Kick:' Sechs expands and contracts his body within the error range of nanoseconds which is followed up by a punch having thousands of times more power than his normal kick. *'Plasma Ball:' Sechs creates a plasma-based ball/blast and can fire it towards his opponent. *'Sechs Special Plasma Boost:' Sechs transforms his body into pure plasma to increase his speed. *'Sechs Special Plasma Decoy:' Sechs creates dozens of plasma doppelgangers of himself which can act as decoys as well as flares. *'Sechster Angriff Boost:' Sechs spins his titan blade around his body and speeds it up by adding plasma to it creating a sort of planetary gear that spews plasma jets. (This technique can also be coupled with a plasma decoy as a failsafe in case the Sechster Angriff Boost fails which can then be followed up with an expansion punch from the air). *'Imploding Drill Punch:' After expanding his body to absorb kinetic energy from enemy attacks, he then returns that energy with a version of the expansion punch. Key: TUNED Body | Fizziroy Body | Super Fizziroy Body | After absorbing energy from Zekka's punch Note: Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Others Notable Victories: Shinji Ikari (Evangelion) Shinji's profile (Note: Shinji has the Berserker EVA-01 for the match and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Battle Angel Alita Category:Manga Characters Category:Androids Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vibration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7